


Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Three Wise Monkeys [28]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Confessional, Gen, Healing, Implied/Referenced Cannibalism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:45:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceterisparibus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceterisparibus/gifts).



Father Paul Lantom isn't an imbecile.

Or, maybe more accurately, Father Lantom saw the Devil in Rwanda, met people after they faced him, and if Matthew's first confession, strange and confusing, hadn't told him something was up, the way he seemed to flinch every time someone said the word 'Father', the way he says 'Lord' instead everytime he prayed, would have.

(Really, the way he chokes saying 'Father Lantom' is merely confirmation.)

They talk. In the confessional, mostly. Before the church, sometimes, on a bench with a latte, when it seems that Matthew _can't bear_ to go inside. 

(Paul isn't sure if it's because of the _word_ , or because of a belief that he isn't _welcome_ inside, that the _Devil_ inside him makes him unworthy of holy ground. 

( _I come to bring not peace, but a sword_ said Michael.)

(Paul saw the Devil in Rwanda, and whatever burns inside of Matthew Murdock is less brimstone than holy fire.)

They talk. About God and moral, mostly. But Matthew cringes everytime he says ' _Father_ '.

It takes Paul three months before he feels like Matt won't run away forever if he tells him _you know, you can call me Lantom if it makes you more comfortable_.

(Matt stammers an excuse and leaves.)

(It's almost a month before he comes back.)

Paul will have to tread more carefully.

\---

Paul doesn't dare broach the 'Father' subject again, and they fall back in their strange circle of confession for almost a year and half. 

Things change a few months after Midland Circle, when he finds Matthew hovering just outside the threshold of the church once more.

"The seal of confession applies over latte."

Usually, Matthew would nod, and wait on the bench outside for Paul to come with the beverages. This time, he shakes his head. 

"No, I think I need to do it inside."

They sit in the confessional. 

"Forgive me, F... Father, for I have sinned."

He hesitates.

"I... I already told that to a friend. But I... I think I would feel better if I told you, too. If I could make penance."

Paul makes an encouraging noise, and Matthew takes a deep breath.

"I knowingly consumed human flesh."

Paul's mind goes blank for a second, and his experience in Rwanda is the only thing that stops him from missing the rest of the story.

(Dominique and Lola and _Father_ , and the horrors come tumbling down, and Paul could never have kept his calm without the Rwanda.)

(Matthew isn't the one who needs to make penance. Not for _this_.)

\---

"Matthew, you are fluent in Spanish, aren't you?  
\- Uh, yes? Yes, I am. Why?  
\- I think you should call me _Padre_. I think it will make both of us more comfortable."

(And it's not a lie at all, because Paul _can't bear_ the idea of Matt using the same word to talk about him and about this _monster_.)

Matthew's answering smile can only be described as _radiant_.


	2. Chapter 2

Stained glass window


End file.
